What goes Around comes Around
by foxyfeline
Summary: just what the title says: what goes around comes around *sequel to The Future Meets the Past* *COMPLETE*
1. chapter 1

What Goes Around Comes Around Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: Don't them so don't sue me A/N: Sequel to "Future meets the Past"; It also helps if you have seen the movie "Final Destination" you will understand where I am trying to come from Summary: Just what the title says: what goes around comes around  
  
~~~  
  
He knew they were all about to come together again; he could feel it. He could also feel death's grand design about to start up again. Actually he saw death's design start up again after they returned to this new future they had created. He often went a few months or even years into the future to see how things would turn out but on his last trip what he saw scared him. This was why he was now on his way to contact the underground in hopes that they would be able to redesign death's grand design.  
  
~~~  
  
[Park]  
  
Brennan and Shalimar sat at the picnic table making small talk as they waited for Megan and Keith to show up.  
  
"Why did they want to meet here?" Brennan asked  
  
"I don't know. Adam just gave me their description and told me where to meet them. Like I said before Adam seems to think they have what it takes to be on the team so..." She replied trailing off towards the end  
  
"Did he say what their mutant abilities were?" he asked as he began to nuzzle her neck with his lips  
  
"No he just gave me their names along with the description and Brennan we are supposed to be on the look out for them" she replied chuckling  
  
"I am" he replied between kisses "I am looking for them behind you"  
  
"I don't think they are in my back pocket" she joked as she pulled away from his lips. He gave her his best puppy dog face but she wasn't buying it; well not at first. Grabbing his chin between her thumb and forefinger she leaned and whispered "later big boy" then gave him a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
"Ok" he said in a baby voice obviously disappointed but she merely gave him a wicked smile that said 'too bad'  
  
Shaking her head at him Shalimar noticed two people matching the new mutants description coming towards them "heads up" she said causing Brennan to turn in that direction  
  
As the two approached Brennan noticed how Keith had begun to look Shalimar up and down like she was on a menu.  
  
"Hi" said Megan as she and her brother sat down at the table "I am Megan Hollister and this is my brother Keith"  
  
"Hey" Keith said while giving the couple a short wave  
  
Seeing how Keith was still looking at Shalimar he chose his introduction carefully "I'm Brennan and this is my wife Shalimar" Brennan replied making sure to emphasize the 'wife' part of the sentence. The young man must have realized Brennan had seen his adamant stare as he approached because he quickly averted his gaze away from Shalimar. Brennan turned his attention back to Megan and shook her hand. As soon as he touched her hand though he had an odd sensation, similar to the one he had when he first woke up that morning that they had met before. Pulling his hand away quickly he noticed that she felt it too.  
  
"What was that?" she asked as she pulled her hand away  
  
"Megan?" her brother asked putting his hand on her shoulder  
  
"Brennan what is going on?" Shalimar asked fearing for their safety  
  
"Nothing I just....have we met before?" he asked looking at Megan intently searching his memory for the answer  
  
"I don't think so but now that you mention it you do look familiar" she replied studying his features "it's probably just one of those odd cases of déjà vu or something" she laughed  
  
"Yeah probably" muttered Brennan "well we're supposed to take you guys to a nearby safe house wait for the rest of the team to meet us and then take you to sanctuary" he finished in a louder tone  
  
"Cool" replied Keith making sure not to look at Shalimar in fear that Brennan might hurt him  
  
Brennan and Shalimar merely looked at each other and smiled before leading the two teens to their car.  
  
"That was slick" Shalimar said to Brennan as they walked  
  
"What was?"  
  
"I'm Brennan and this is my wife Shalimar" she mocked repeating his earlier sentence "why didn't you just electrocute him and get it over with?"  
  
"Hey did you see the way he was looking at you? I just wanted to make sure he knew you were off limits"  
  
"You're so cute when you are protective" she replied  
  
"I try" he replied giving her a smirk  
  
Shalimar merely laughed as they reached the vehicle and waited for Megan and Keith not knowing that they were having a similar conversation  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think you stared at her hard enough?" asked Megan  
  
"Shut up and drop it ok"  
  
"You're blushing"  
  
"Just leave alone alright" he spat back. She merely gave him a look "alright I was staring but that was before I knew she was married"  
  
"Whatever" she replied as they approached the car, Megan didn't see the look of shock on her brother's face as she finished her sentence  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Let me know if I should keep going or not. Which means you have to review it in order for me to keep posting it!! 


	2. chapter 2

~~~  
  
Across town Jesse and Emma were also waiting to meet a new mutant, only in a not so nice part of town. Walking along the smelly alley Jesse and Emma studied their nasty surroundings  
  
"I think saw what looked liked either a dead cat or a really bad piece of raw meat. Tell me again why we got sent here and the happy couple got sent to the park?" Jesse asked  
  
Emma didn't justify his question with an answer she merely gave him a look and talked about the job at hand "did Adam say why this mutant was so pressed to meet us now?"  
  
"No he just said that this guy was very insistent that we meet him" he replied still glaring at the mysterious carcass.  
  
Emma was about to say something to him when Marc appeared out of the shadows. "Hello?" she said to the mysterious figure  
  
"Hello, you must be Emma and Jesse" he said knowing full well who they were  
  
"Yes and you are?" Jesse asked  
  
"Marc Gothels" was all he said looking at them to see if anything in their memories registered.  
  
Jesse stared at him blankly but Emma looked like she might remember him "have we met before?" she asked trying to get a handle on where she had seen this man before  
  
"We have and the longer you spend with me the more you will remember" they looked at him "I will explain more later but right now I really need to speak with Adam"  
  
"How do you know Adam?" asked Jesse  
  
"As I said I will explain later, right now I need to speak with Adam and the rest of Mutant X"  
  
Jesse was about to ask another question when Emma piped in "ok come with us"  
  
"Emma?" Jesse asked in a shocked tone  
  
Moving to his side and whispering in his ear "it is ok I don't sense any deception from him" Jesse nodded and the two team members lead Marc to their vehicle to take him to the safe house where they would meet up with Brennan and Shalimar  
  
~~~  
  
[Safe house]  
  
Brennan, Shalimar, Megan and Keith were making meaningless chit chat while they waited for Jesse and Emma  
  
"So why did you two contact the us?" asked Shalimar  
  
"Well our mother died a few years ago in a car accident and ever since then our father has been drunk and abusive. So you could imagine how much of a joy he was to live with" replied Megan  
  
"Did they know about your powers?" asked Brennan  
  
"Yeah, our mother had always embraced our gifts but our father, well he was apprehensive. Plus he blamed us for our mother's death" replied Megan  
  
"Why would he blame you?" asked Shal  
  
"Because he could" snapped Keith  
  
"We finally couldn't take it anymore so we contacted you" added Megan  
  
The four sat in silence for a moment all taking in what had just been said when Shalimar heard the door to the safe house open and craned her neck to see Jesse and Emma enter with the new mutant they were to meet Turning toward them Brennan rose from his seat getting the same odd sensation he ahd gotten earlier from Megan when he got a good look at the mutant with Jesse and Emma. To his surprise he wasn't the only one  
  
"I know you from somewhere" stated Megan  
  
"Yeah you look familiar" added Keith  
  
"Funny I was going to say the same thing" said Shalimar glaring at the man  
  
"Well that would make four of you" said Jesse  
  
"Five actually" added Brennan  
  
"Ok what the hell is going on?" asked Jesse who was getting a little perturbed  
  
"As I told the two of you in the alley" Marc said to Jesse and Emma "there is a lot to explain"  
  
"Well maybe you should start" added Brennan  
  
"What I have to tell you may be hard to grasp but bear with me" he started "Four years ago Mutant X stopped a man named Alex Briscoe from stealing a top secret weapon that could alter radio waves" the team just stood there with their mouth's hanging open  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...Should've known you guys wouldn't leave me hanging-what was I thinking?!! Anyway glad you all are enjoying the story so far. Just a warning for the next chapters: READ CAREFULLY it can get confusing. R&R before you leave please! 


	3. chapter 3

~~~  
  
"How do you know all this?" Emma asked  
  
"Oh I know a lot more" he muttered before continuing "Now two things happened that day, one of which was changed creating the present we are now living. The other was what can only be described as death's design"  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?" coughed Keith  
  
"I am trying to tell you that I have the ability to travel through time and all of you were involved in changing the timeline four years ago. That is why you have the feeling that you have all met before"  
  
"Then how come we don't remember?" inquired Emma  
  
"Because I made sure you wouldn't"  
  
"Why?" asked Shalimar  
  
"Because I thought it would be best and I didn't anticipate happening what is happening"  
  
"Then why tell us this and what is happening?" demanded Jesse  
  
"I was getting to that but you people ask so many questions" he replied "As I said before this present we are living was changed by you three" he said pointing to Brennan, Megan and then Keith "in order to insure that you" indicating Shalimar "would survive the altercation with Briscoe"  
  
"Um in case you hadn't noticed she did survive" mocked Brennan  
  
"Not the first time. See Briscoe failed the first time he tried to steal the weapon but she died. Four years later Briscoe hired me to take him back to that day so he could fix the mistake he made but you three followed us and stopped him, also saving her life" he finished letting take it all in  
  
Throughout his explanation Shalimar remained silent. //I died// she thought to herself //that would mean that Sean died as well and Brennan...// she looked up at her husband who seemed to be thinking the same thing. Brennan merely put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Ok so you said we changed things so what is the problem?" asked Brennan not willing to let this man take away his family if that was his intention  
  
"Things have been changed and don't worry I am not going to change them back, I couldn't do that to you. I saw what you looked like with things the other way." He replied looking at Brennan and Shalimar  
  
"Well what is this stuff about death's design?" asked Megan  
  
Looking at the young woman he contemplated how to explain something he barely understood "Death's design is just a name I have given to the situation. I never change the past unless it needs to be changed or...."  
  
"Or if you are paid a lot of money" Emma finished for the man  
  
"Yes but that is not why I am here" he replied taking a deep breathe "when you changed the past four years ago and we returned here, I noticed other changes. Small ones very inconsequential to human life, but they were there. So, as I tend to do when the past is changed, I went a few months into the future. What I saw is why I am here"  
  
"Well what did you see?" asked Keith  
  
"How do I explain this? Since you stopped her from dying, thus suppressing death's design for a short time, since your meeting has caused the design to reawaken some one is going to die"  
  
"Are you drunk?" asked Keith  
  
"No I'm not drunk. What I am telling you is the truth" snapped Marc  
  
"So who is it?" asked Shalimar feeling guilty that her being alive would cause some one else to lose their life  
  
"Him" Marc replied pointing to Jesse  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Thanks for the reviews and keep them please. I know it is a bit of a cliffhanger but I figured I might as well make you guys work for the next chapter. After all what fun would be without them?!! R&R before you decide to check out someone else's story mainly b/c it is all I ask in return! 


	4. chapter 4

~~~  
  
"Excuse me?" a shocked Jesse asked  
  
"Since she cheated death in sense, the plan or design shifts to someone else and from what I have seen that person is you"  
  
"Well that is not going to happen" stated Shalimar  
  
"That is why I am here, to stop this. I have never experienced something this big before and I know I can't stop it alone and since you were all involved in the first place...."  
  
"You want us to help you" finished Brennan  
  
"Yes"  
  
The group fell silent  
  
"I think we should contact Adam" proposed Emma breaking the silence  
  
The group nodded and Brennan contacted Adam, filling the older man in on all of what Marc had told them; including his confession of Jesse's impending doom. In the end a shocked Adam told Brennan to bring everyone back to sanctuary so they could discuss things further and he could prove or disprove Marc's revelations.  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
Adam ran scans on all three mutants after they arrived at sanctuary and informed the others that Marc was telling the truth when he told them that his mutant power allowed him to travel through time.  
  
"Ok so what do we do now? We can't just let Jesse die" said Emma  
  
"No but from Marc's explanation of 'death's design' it would seem that if we stop Jesse's death then it will merely move on to another person" Adam looked to Jesse who was shocked at the man's words "don't worry Jesse we aren't going to let you die but we need to figure out more before we proceed"  
  
"I've told you all I know" Marc added  
  
"Actually you haven't told me how I am supposed to die" spat Jesse  
  
"You will go on a mission tomorrow and while trying to help a mutant you are electrocuted to death by a fallen wire that no one sees"  
  
"Oh gee is that all? What a way to go" Jesse muttered to himself  
  
"Well it is not going to happen" added Shalimar placing her hand in his shoulder for support  
  
"What I want to know is how you knew when and where to go for this information" asked Keith  
  
"When I just decide to just go into the future I simply open a doorway and walk in. I just let it take me to wherever it wants to go"  
  
"Do you feel connected to these changes or events?" asked Adam  
  
"Yes sometimes, that is how I knew you were all going to meet I just sort of felt it which is why I went into the future. Something just didn't feel right"  
  
"So it's almost like you are connected to time itself" concluded Megan  
  
"I guess so" replied Marc  
  
"So what do you propose we do?" asked Brennan  
  
"Go on the mission but I am coming with you and hopefully we will stop this"  
  
"How can it stop if we prevent Jesse from dying?" asked a nervous Emma  
  
"I don't know but at least it will buy us some time to figure how to stop this permanently. I know that sounds cruel but it is all I could come up with"  
  
"Jesse, how do you feel about all this?" Adam asked  
  
"Well other than the fact that I have been told how and when I am going to die pretty good actually" the molecular replied  
  
"All right I know this may be hard but you all need to try and relax. Shalimar, Sean is taking his afternoon nap, Emma if you could show our guests to rooms so they can wash up, Brennan, Jesse I want the two of you to find out everything you can on the warehouse you will be meeting the new mutant tomorrow"  
  
"What are you going to do?" asked Shalimar  
  
"I am going to try and find out everything there is to know about the mutant you will be going to meet tomorrow" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways, Emma with their guests, Brennan and Jesse to do research and Shalimar to look in on her son  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....How do you guys like it so far? Keep those reviews coming if you want the chapters to keep coming!! Just kidding I would post them even if you guys don't review but I do appreciate them. Well hope you enjoyed it and there might be another chapter coming later tonight if I am up to it. Do the R&R thing before you leave. 


	5. chapter 5

~~~  
  
After getting all the information they could on the warehouse and mutant they were going to meet the group went their separates ways again. Deciding he wanted to be left alone, Jesse locked himself in his room and didn't answer to anyone who knocked or called him  
  
Sitting on his bed he contemplated the information Marc had bestowed upon him and the others. It made him think about fate and whether or not it was his time to die, though on the other hand he thought maybe the guy was crazy and all the time travel he had done finally messed with his brain.  
  
Sighing he sat up on his bed and questioned whether or not he should talk to someone about how he was feeling. He knew Adam would tell him the same thing he told them all earlier, which was to relax and go about things as normal; he figured Shalimar was with Brennan and Sean so he couldn't talk to her; and the three new people taking refuge in sanctuary were definitely out of the question; so that left Emma. He had always been able to talk to her and hoped that his earlier behavior hadn't ruined any chances of them discussing this matter.  
  
Deciding to go talk to her he got up but when he opened the door to his room to leave the person in question was already standing there. Apparently making ready to knock on his door  
  
"Hey I was just coming to see you" he said  
  
"Funny I was just about knock on your door" she replied with a small smile  
  
"Come in" he replied moving aside to let her into the room  
  
"So how are you handling this?" she asked  
  
"Well I've been told I am going to die tomorrow. How would you be feeling?" he rebutted  
  
"Point taken"  
  
"Part of me even wonders if this guy is telling the truth. Maybe his brain is screwed up from all the time traveling or something. I mean Diane committed herself because of everything she saw"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but he is sane" she replied  
  
"Yeah maybe I am just nervous about the fact that I am going to die tomorrow"  
  
"Hey no one is going to let you die tomorrow" she said placing a hand on his arm "we are going to figure this out I promise"  
  
"Thanks Emm" he replied giving her a hug  
  
"No problem that is what I am here for" she said after pulling out of the embrace "now try and get some rest"  
  
With that said Emma left him to his thoughts and the problem of trying to fall asleep with the knowledge that tomorrow could be his last day on earth.  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan had just finished reading Sean his third story of the night when the toddler finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. He knew that as he got older his nocturnal side would begin to show more and more and getting the boy to sleep would become harder and harder than it already was.  
  
Shutting the door to his room as quietly as possible Brennan noticed Shalimar sitting on the dojo steps. Looking back at his son's door one last time he made his way over to his wife. "Hey" he said as he sat down next to her  
  
"Hey, he finally asleep?" she asked  
  
"Yeah and it only took three stories tonight" he replied  
  
"Really it only takes me two" she replied giving him a smirk  
  
"That's because I can't flash my eyes at him to make him fall asleep"  
  
"Who said I do that?"  
  
"No one I saw you do it last night" he replied and they both laughed "what's wrong?"  
  
"What makes you think anything is wrong?"  
  
"I know you you've been quiet ever since Marc told us about time travel"  
  
"You read me better than Emma sometimes. Ok I've been feeling a little guilty"  
  
"Guilty? Why?"  
  
"Well maybe it is because Jesse might die tomorrow because I survived when I wasn't supposed to"  
  
Brennan didn't know what to say to that. He had begun to remember some of what happened that had caused the shift in the timeline and at the same time he too felt guilty that his interference might cause the death of one of his best friends. But he wasn't ready to give up and let his family be ripped away from him. "We will figure something out. Jesse is not going to die tomorrow"  
  
"You don't know that. You heard Marc, it is possible that us knowing could change how and when it happens to him" she snapped back "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you"  
  
"It is ok I still love you"  
  
"Oh why thank you" she replied smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the lips  
  
"Come on lets go to bed" he replied rising from the steps and holding his hand out for her to take  
  
"I don't think I could sleep" she replied looking up at him  
  
Smirking he bent down and replied "who said we were going to sleep?"  
  
Shalimar just looked at him for a moment then smirked and took his hand following him to their room  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.....Glad you guys are enjoying the suspense and the story thus far. As far as Emma/Jesse you will have to keep reading!! Sorry I didn't post last night I didn't get in till late and was totally shot (meaning I crashed as soon my head hit the pillow) Anyway R&R before you hit that pesky back button! 


	6. chapter 6

~~~  
  
The next morning the team nervously went to meet the new mutant. Throughout the entire flight Jesse had remained silent, which everyone figured he would considering the situation.  
  
Marc merely watched the team from his seat at the back of the helix. He knew changing the events that were about to take place would cause the plan to shift again, placing one of them in the way of death but he couldn't just sit back and watch them lose their lives because he had allowed them to change to past; and as he watched them, especially Brennan and Shalimar, he knew that his allowing them to do so was the right decision.  
  
The slight jerking of the helix touching down brought him out of his reverie and he remained silent as they got off the plane and headed into the warehouse.  
  
"Ok so where is this kid?" asked Jesse who wanted nothing more than to grab the mutant and get the hell out of the warehouse.  
  
"He'll be here" Marc replied  
  
As soon as he finished his sentence a young boy, who couldn't be more than 15, stepped around the corner. Looking scared and haggard the boy stumbled toward them obviously out of breathe from running "They are behind me" he said  
  
"Who is?" asked Emma  
  
"Three men" he replied before passing out from exhaustion just the three men rounded the corner  
  
"Well, well what do we have here?" drawled one of them  
  
"I don't know but it looks like you are outnumbered" replied Shalimar letting her eyes flash yellow  
  
"More freaks" said another one  
  
"Freaks huh? Well like she said you guys are outnumbered so if I were you I would leave while you still can" replied Jesse  
  
Deciding they didn't want to talk the three men rushed at the team. Brennan made short order of his by hitting him a telsa coil, sending the man flying across the room and landing in an unconscious heap.  
  
Shalimar also made quick work of her opponent. Blocking several attacks from the bat the man held she gave him a right-left combination before sending him sprawling with a swift roundhouse to his lower abdomen. Satisfied he wasn't about to get up she let her eyes go back to their normal brown and giving a small smirk at her handy work  
  
While the other two members of Mutant X took on their opponents, Marc made sure to keep an eye on the molecular, which was off to his left fighting one of the boy's attackers. He watched silently as Jesse massed and his opponents hand made a loud crunching noise as it connected with the molecular's hardened chest. Marc winced slightly at the noise but readied himself for the moment when he would need to interfere.  
  
Unfortunately nothing prepared him for what happened next; the man Jesse was facing off with, stumbled back cradling his injured hand but as he did so he tripped over a crate knocking him off balance. In the process of trying to gain his balance the man stepped on the exposed wire which Marc had said was reserved for Jesse.  
  
"Ahh" screamed the man as the electricity coursed its way through his body causing him to convulse uncontrollably. The lights in the room exploded shrouding the team in sparks as the man's body sucked up all the electricity the room had to offer. Finally collapsing on the ground, his body still smoldering the team stood stock still in complete shock.  
  
"Ok so that wasn't supposed to happen, not that I am complaining because I am very happy to still be alive but..." babbled Jesse  
  
"Marc?" questioned Shalimar  
  
"I don't know that wasn't what I saw I swear" he replied never taking his eyes off the dead man  
  
"Well if it wasn't what the hell did we just see?" yelled Jesse  
  
"I have no idea" Marc replied  
  
"We'll figure it out when we get back to sanctuary. Come on, grab the kid and let's get out of here" said Brennan looking around making sure the three men didn't have friends waiting in the wings  
  
Emma quickly picked up the half unconscious boy and followed the others out of the vacant building.  
  
~~~  
  
After dropping the young boy off at a nearby safe house to later be placed in the underground, the team plus one headed back to sanctuary all still trying to wrap their minds around what they saw.  
  
After explaining the incident to Adam, he looked at them with the same look of shock and disbelief they all had when they witnessed the event  
  
"You're sure you weren't mistaken with what you saw?" Adam asked  
  
"No I know what I saw and what happened back there wasn't it" Marc replied as begun to pace nervously  
  
"Not to sound cold hearted but doesn't this solve the problem?" asked Emma  
  
"No it doesn't" he replied stopping his pace "Since you were all involved in the event the plan should only involve you, the whole thing should take place in a bubble anyone who wasn't there should be affected"  
  
"Then how do you explain what we just saw?" growled Shalimar letting her frustration of the entire situation come to a head  
  
"I don't know I guess I'll have to make another trip"  
  
"Hold off on that because it is possible that you traveling to these events is what's causing the plan to move outside this bubble as you call it" supplied Adam  
  
"If that is so then a lot of innocent people are in danger and it makes all the more sense for me to go" Marc spat back  
  
Everyone looked at each other, all remaining silent as they did so  
  
"Alright" Adam replied breaking the silence while motioning for the young man to do his thing  
  
"Ok stand back you don't want get too close or you will be pulled in" he replied as he brought his hands together creating the rip. Once it was created he stepped through disappearing.  
  
"How long do you think he will be gone?" Brennan asked  
  
"I have no idea" Adam replied.  
  
"Not that long" added Shalimar pointing to the beginning of a rip that was opening up off to the left of the group  
  
Quickly rolling away from the closing rip Marc sat on the floor in complete silence and shock while the other's questioned him about what he saw. "Nothing" he muttered  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Once again I am pleased that you all are enjoying the story. Keep those reviews coming please they really make my day; good or bad!! Stay tuned for the next chapter- What exactly did Marc see? How will it affect everyone? Really want to know? Well then review and another chapter will come!! 


	7. chapter 7

~~~  
  
"You didn't see who was next or you couldn't?" asked a confused Jesse  
  
"Neither. There wasn't anything it was just total darkness" he replied still staring off in space  
  
"How is that possible?" Emma asked him  
  
"I don't know" he replied getting up and walking away from the team  
  
Brennan and Jesse went to follow him but Adam stopped them. "No I think he needs to be alone right now"  
  
"Adam we need answers" snorted Brennan  
  
"I know but think about how you would feel if you went into the future, which you are seemingly connected to, and found.... well nothing" replied Adam, Brennan didn't reply "Let him be for now. We will question him later"  
  
The team nodded in agreement but Emma decided to ignore Adam's warning and went in search of Marc. She found a few moments later in the garden still staring off into space.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" she asked as she approached him  
  
"I should've known I couldn't hide from a psionic" he snorted in reply never looking at her  
  
"So what aren't you telling us?" she asked again taking a seat next to him  
  
"I can't stop it. I had hoped that with your help I could stop the plan but now...."  
  
"Show me what the other future was like"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You said that Brennan was so unhappy and that you wouldn't go back and change things but now I am sensing differently from you. So I want to see what you saw"  
  
Looking at her for moment he could read the desperation and fear in her eyes. Nodding slightly he turned towards her and opened his mind allowing her to enter his thoughts and memories of what the other future was like for everyone.  
  
As she connected with his mind Emma saw the day Shalimar died, Brennan's reaction to it as well as Adam telling him she was pregnant. She also saw Jesse's death and her departure from the team some time after. But what affected her most was seeing the events that changed the past. She could feel Brennan's pain and grief as well as his excitement when he got the chance to see Shalimar happy and alive all leading up to his total relief when she was saved.  
  
After the link was broken she felt like she wanted to cry and felt it even more since she knew what Marc was planning on doing. "Now do you see why I wanted to stopped the design any other way possible?" he stated to her as he returned his attention to the garden  
  
Emma silently nodded before speaking "and I want you to go to the future again"  
  
"I told you I didn't see anything"  
  
"Don't make me make you go because I can" she replied grabbing his forearm making him look at her  
  
"What's the point?" he asked as Emma began to charge a mental blast, the young man's eyes widened in fear when he saw this "ok, ok just don't point that thing in my direction" he said raising his hands in defense. "Stand back alright." He repeated his earlier actions and entered the rip he opened and stepped in.  
  
Emma looked around to make sure no one was watching as she paced and waited for the young man to return with any information. After several minutes another rip opened and out stepped Marc.  
  
"You were gone longer than last time so what did you see?"  
  
"She's next" was all he said  
  
"What do you mean 'She's next?'"  
  
"It's moving from person to person in the order that they would have died"  
  
"What are talking about?"  
  
"Shalimar was the first to die, then your friend Jesse. When Brennan went back and changed history she cheated death which in turn allowed Jesse to cheat death. When we went back to that day Megan jumped in front of Shalimar, taking a bullet. Briscoe would have gotten the second shot off, killing her, if the Brennan that came from the future hadn't hit him with his electricity. Don't you see? The whole design was broken, two of you were meant to die but you didn't and until that happens the future as we know it will be totally fucked up if not non existent"  
  
"So how do we set things right?"  
  
"Two people were supposed to die, so two people who were there or in the bubble, so to speak, have to die" he said looking at her with sadness in his eyes  
  
"What are you going to do?" Emma asked with some realization  
  
"I have to go back and change things" he replied moving his hands to open a rip but Emma quickly stopped him  
  
"No" she yelled at him  
  
"If we don't stop this there will be no future. The design will just keep going from person to person and it is pretty fucking obvious that it has broken from out of the bubble wouldn't you say?" he yelled back  
  
"There has to be another way"  
  
"There isn't short of two people dying that is"  
  
"Isn't that what your solution is?" she shot back  
  
"It was meant to happen" he whispered  
  
"Then why didn't you interfere then?"  
  
"You saw how unhappy your friend was....I felt bad" he replied  
  
"So what you don't anymore? If you do this Brennan will go back to being that unhappy person, Jesse and Shalimar will be dead and I will be god knows where"  
  
"I'm sorry I just don't know what else to do"  
  
"Tell me what you saw"  
  
Looking at her in shock because he an idea of what she was going to do with the information he had "no I am sorry" he said before returning his gaze to the garden  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	8. chapter 8

~~~  
  
Deciding to take no prisoners Emma charged and fired a mental blast at him, forcing him to tell her what she wanted to know. And after a moment he started singing like a humming bird. When he was done giving her all the information she wanted he snapped out of his trance realizing what he had just done  
  
"Why did you do that?" he asked angered by her intrusion  
  
"Because you didn't give me much of a choice and I want to help"  
  
"It is my mistake to fix"  
  
"Would you like me to help you or do you want to completely forget this conversation ever took place?"  
  
"You know I want your help. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt who doesn't have to"  
  
"You really feel guilty about this whole situation don't you?"  
  
"You know the answer to that question" he muttered staring deeply into the meditation pond  
  
"Yes I do. I just wanted to hear you admit it to yourself" she replied  
  
"I've seen so many things happen and you have no idea how hard it is to see people suffer knowing that if you clap your hands you could change it. And I have a few times but nothing to this extent though"  
  
"What did you think Briscoe was going do?" she asked but seeing the look in his eyes it dawned on her "you did it all on purpose didn't you? You made yourself accessible to Briscoe so Brennan could go back and change things"  
  
"I contacted Adam in the other future letting him know what was going on. I saw your friend's death long before it happened but I was too late that day. I hated myself everyday after her death for not getting there fast enough. But I knew that in four years Briscoe would contact me so I waited and set it all up. I made sure we went back a day early so Brennan would have the time needed to save Shalimar. But I had no idea any of this would happen"  
  
"And because it has you think it was all meant to happen no matter what?"  
  
"Hence the whole death's design/plan notion, I thought well maybe I can fix this the way I fixed other things but when I went to the future before and saw blackness and to know it was all my fault....."  
  
"It is not your fault you were trying to help don't blame yourself for not wanting to see people suffer"  
  
He nodded "so now what do we do? I mean what if Adam is right and me telling everyone what I saw is what changes things?"  
  
"Then we don't tell them and as far as what we do, well we'll have to wing it but you are not in this alone"  
  
"Thank you" he replied  
  
"You are welcome" she said before leaving the man to think about what he had confessed to her and himself  
  
~~~  
  
[Megan's room]  
  
Megan sat on her bed trying to shake the uneasy feeling she had gotten from Marc when he returned from the dark clouded future. Her thoughts were broken when her brother bounded into her room calling out her name.  
  
"Hey Meg I have been looking all over for you" Keith said as he entered "what's up?"  
  
Deciding to tell her brother, mainly because the two never kept secrets from one another she explained her fears "I have this odd feeling that Marc is not telling the others everything"  
  
"You want me to confront him?" he asked with a smirk while bringing his fist and palm together  
  
"No we probably shouldn't get involved"  
  
"Hey from what Brennan tells me we were pretty much the reason the present is the way it is"  
  
"I know I just....there is something he is hiding"  
  
"So why don't you, ya know peek into his head?" he asked pointing to his temple  
  
"You know I don't like to do that"  
  
"Yeah but if he is placing them in danger then I think they have a right to know. At least tell Emma so she can do something if you don't feel comfortable invading his mind" he suggested  
  
"Good idea I think I will" she replied leaving her brother alone in her room as she sought out the resident psionic  
  
"You go do that" he said to her retreating form not totally meaning she had to go and do it right this second. Shrugging Keith flopped down on her bed and awaited her return  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....What do you think so far? Here is a thought- let me know by leaving me a review!! 


	9. chapter 9

~~~  
  
[Emma's room]  
  
"Emma you in here?" asked Megan as she knocked on the half opened door and stuck her in the room  
  
"Yeah come on in" she replied as she came out of her bathroom  
  
"If this is a bad time I can come back"  
  
"No come on in. what is wrong?" she replied still brushing her hair  
  
"It is probably nothing but that guy Marc well I don't think he is telling us everything"  
  
"Have you been reading him?" Emma asked in fear that the young girl might know what she didn't want anyone else to  
  
"No I don't like reading people because sometimes I get so caught up in their emotions that....."  
  
"That you can't turn it off and they consume you?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I used to have that problem. Don't worry you will learn to control it. So what is it specifically about Marc that bothers you?"  
  
"I don't know I just get the feeling he is leaving something out when he describes this plan or whatever that he keeps going on about"  
  
"Is it possible your own fears are meshing with the fact that Marc's explanation concerns you and Keith?"  
  
"Maybe I mean it has happened before" she replied not totally convinced herself  
  
"Well I will keep an eye on him" she pointing to the middle of her forehead and the young girl laughed  
  
"Ok I guess I will go get some rest then. Thank you for listening to my paranoia"  
  
"No problem I seem to be doing this a lot today and you are not paranoid; you are simply more in touch with yours and everyone else's emotions than they are"  
  
"Yeah good night Emma"  
  
"Good night" Emma replied. After the door closed Emma let out an exasperated sigh. She hated having to lie to the young girl but at the same time she did sense Megan's fear about being involved in the situation but that shouldn't make up for her lying to her. //oh boy Emma what have you gotten yourself into?// she asked herself before collapsing on her bed  
  
~~~  
  
[Brennan and Shalimar's room]  
  
"Sean get back here it is way past your bed time" Brennan yelled as he chased his son around the room. The boy just laughed as he used his feral powers to avoid his father's advances "wait till your mother gets back" he said crashing into the couch after missing him again  
  
"Daddy you're funny" laughed the boy as he perched himself on a chair in the room  
  
"Yes he is but he is right" said Shalimar. The boy whipped his head around and came face to with his mother  
  
"But I am not tired" he whined  
  
"I know that you want to roam around at night but you need fight that urge and go to bed" she replied kneeling in front of the chair "You don't want to sleep all day do you? You won't be able to spend time with Uncle Jesse or Aunt Emma"  
  
"No but it is fun to watch daddy try and catch me" the two laughed  
  
"Glad my parenting skills are so funny" added Brennan who was now in a sitting position on the couch  
  
Shalimar merely gave him a small 'I'm sorry smile' before picking up their son and taking him to his room. Several minutes later she returned to their room.  
  
"His nocturnal side is really starting to kick in" he told her as she re entered the room  
  
"Is that why he fell asleep when his head hit the pillow?" she replied smiling  
  
"You know he is you. He enjoys beating me at everything just as much as you do"  
  
"You know he only does it because he knows he can and that you will get so worked up about it"  
  
"So what you're saying I should just let him run around like crazy?"  
  
"No I am just saying you shouldn't play his game because then he has you and he's won. Just like I do when we spar" she added with a devilish smile  
  
"Were you like this when you were his age?"  
  
"I think so, sorry"  
  
"Great can't wait for his teenage years"  
  
Shalimar merely gave him a look that said 'don't even go there.'  
  
Too afraid to challenge her he merely backed off and changed the subject. "So what do you think about this whole death's design thing?"  
  
"Changing subject are we?" she asked with a smirk  
  
"Well ya know I just thought 'hey I value my life'" he replied making her laugh  
  
"I don't know part of me still feels guilty for all of this and the other is scared that one of us is going to get hurt"  
  
"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Sean" he replied putting his arms around her and pulling her close  
  
"Yeah well who is going to protect you?" she asked kissing him on the lips  
  
"Hmm now who is changing the subject?" he asked as he kissed her back  
  
"What can I say? I learned from the best" she replied running her hands through his hair  
  
"He's asleep right?" he asked as he ran his hands along her back and under her shirt  
  
"Yep" she replied rubbing up against him as their kisses became more and more passionate  
  
"Good" he replied picking her up carrying her and laying her down on the bed and covering her body with his own.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.....Keep those reviews coming and the chapters will just keep on rolling along!! Give me a break I am trying to be witty- which is coming across very poorly!!! Anyway just leave me a review! 


	10. chapter 10

~~~  
  
The team spent most of the next day training Megan and Keith. Adam was convinced that the brother and sister would be valuable assets to the team in the future and wanted to get them acclimated and trained as soon as possible, especially since Shalimar and Brennan had their hands full with Sean, which meant they wouldn't always be available to go on missions so having two extra team members around would be an asset.  
  
Shalimar swept Keith's legs out from under him causing him to hit the dojo floor hard. Grunting in frustrating that he had ended on the floor again for the hundredth time in the last hour, Keith decided to he had had enough of sparring with Shalimar for one day.  
  
"Hey man don't take it personally she has been beating the crap out of me since day one" said Brennan as his wife helped the young man off the floor  
  
"Yeah well maybe you are used to it but I'm not" he replied to Brennan before turning to Shalimar "you are good though and I guess I should thank you for not killing me"  
  
"You are welcome. Plus you lasted longer than Brennan did his first time against me" she replied making sure to look her husband in the eye when she did so  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist Brennan replied "it was because I was so entranced by your beauty" he finished by kissing her on the lips  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere" she replied leaning into the kiss  
  
"Ok, Ok, enough of that" said Emma from where she and Megan were practicing their mental techniques  
  
Brennan and Shalimar merely broke apart and smiled at their friend "I'm going to go check on Sean and Jesse. Hopefully Jesse hasn't fed him everything in the kitchen" Brennan said before walking off towards the kitchen  
  
Just as Brennan walked away Adam emerged from the lab "Where is Brennan going?" he asked  
  
"He is going to make sure Jesse isn't overstuffing our child again" she replied smiling to herself when she thought about how messy the boy was the last time his uncle decided to feed him lunch  
  
"Well call him back because we have a new mutant who is on a rampage downtown and I need all of you to go and stop him before he hurts someone" he replied  
  
"What kind of mutant?" asked Emma, who unbeknownst to them already knew the answer to her own question  
  
"He appears to be an elemental. However from sighting reports it seems he can change his body to form a certain object. I've never seen anything like it, actually"  
  
"Like how?" asked Megan, intrigued  
  
"Well he can take his fist and turn it into a hammer or a knife" Adam replied holding up his hand  
  
"Wow" said Shalimar  
  
"Yeah so get Brennan and Jesse and head out before anything bad happens because his attacks seem to be escalating as time wares on" Adam replied  
  
"What about us?" Megan asked pointing to herself and then to her brother  
  
"I want the two of you to stay here, you're not ready yet and besides you can help me watch Sean" he replied smirking knowing how much of a handful the boy could be  
  
"Great babysitting duty" muttered Keith  
  
"Hey" growled Shalimar  
  
"Don't worry he is in good hands" Megan replied elbowing her brother in the ribs for good measure  
  
"What about Marc?" Emma asked  
  
"Take him with you, more than likely he knows what is going to happen even though he says he doesn't" replied Adam  
  
"You think he is lying?" Shal asked  
  
"No I just think there is more to everything other than what he is telling us. Now go"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	11. chapter 11

~~~  
  
While Shalimar went to go get Brennan and Jesse, Emma made her way to Marc's room. Knocking softly on the door she waited until she heard his muffled "come in" Opening the door she crept and found him sitting on the floor in the center of the darkened room  
  
"It's time isn't it?" he asked staring off at the adjacent wall  
  
"Yeah" she solemnly replied "what have you been doing?"  
  
Looking at her with his deep brown eyes which contained dark circles he contemplated his answer "this and that" was all he said as he rose and walked past her and out of the room  
  
She knew what he meant by "this and that." Trying not to think too much of it she followed him out of the room and toward the hangar where they were to meet up with the others  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar entered the kitchen and nearly fell down with laughter. There was her husband, son and one of her best friend's stuffing their faces in what only can be described as a group of pigs congregating at the troth. "What are you three doing?" she asked between giggles while at the same time trying to be serious.  
  
The three guys looked up from their plates and stared blankly at her. Brennan and Sean realized they had been caught and Jesse realized he had not only been caught but that he would most likely get blamed for the whole situation.  
  
"Shal, hey" Brennan said with a full mouth of food "we were just um...."  
  
"Stuffing your faces" she finished for him  
  
"We having eating contest mommy" the young boy smile his face, hands and shirt covered in food  
  
"Really and here I thought your father came here to make sure your uncle didn't stuff you full of food" she said crossing her arms and looking at the two older men  
  
"Uncle Jesse said he could eat more than me but I said no and daddy came in and said no also and....."  
  
"So Shal what is up?" asked Jesse cutting the young boy off  
  
Looking from her son to Jesse, Shalimar just shook her head at them as she moved to her son's side "Adam wanted me to come and get you guys we have a reckless new mutant who is terrorizing people downtown"  
  
Brennan and Jesse exchanged a look, while Shalimar cleaned Sean's hands and face with a napkin. "If I were you two I would get cleaned up so we can leave" she said looking at their food covered faces  
  
Jesse wiped his face while Brennan smirked and looked at Shalimar "do I get the same treatment as him?" he asked looking towards Sean  
  
"No and since this is your fault you can give him a bath when we get back" she replied. Brennan hung his head low while Jesse snickered. Shalimar quickly turned her attention to him when she heard his snickering "You and I will discuss your part in this later especially if he" indicating Sean "gets a stomach ache" Jesse's smile disappeared.  
  
The molecular quickly cleaned up his mess and hustled out of the kitchen and away from the feral's impending wrath. Shalimar merely laughed as he watched him skitter away.  
  
"Mommy are you and Daddy gonna go help people?" the young boy asked causing his mother to turn her attention back to him  
  
"Yep and while we are gone Megan and her brother are going to watch you, so be good" she told him as Brennan cleaned up their mess  
  
"Ok" the boy replied holding his arms out for her to pick him up  
  
She picked him up and the three left the kitchen to drop him off with Megan and Keith so they could get changed for the mission.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.....I had to add this part to the story....I don't know why I did it I just thought it would add a bit of humor to the story. Keep the reviews coming, please. 


	12. chapter 12

~~~  
  
When they arrived at the helix Shalimar noted that Emma and Marc were whispering intently to one another off in the corner. She didn't think anything of it because she had noticed that the two were spending a lot of time together so she just figured they were flirting or something. However when she passed them to take her seat they stopped talking and looked at her as if they had been caught with their hands in the proverbial cookie jar.  
  
Making a face indicating she was sorry for interrupting she sat down in her seat and prepared for take off not totally confident that they were flirting but now convinced that Adam may have been right when he said Marc may not have been telling them everything. What she couldn't figure out though was why Emma hadn't said anything, especially if the psionic knew more than they did about the precarious situation they were currently in.  
  
"You ok?" Brennan asked as he sat down at the controls  
  
"Yeah I am fine it is just" she started then looked from him to Emma and Marc then back to him "I get this feeling that Adam was right and Marc isn't telling us everything"  
  
Looking in the direction she just had then back to her he replied "well Emma has been spending a lot of time with him and if she hasn't said anything then I guess we're good"  
  
"Yeah I mean you can't lie to Emma right?"  
  
"Right" he said looking at them again "but just to be sure keep a feral eye on him will ya?"  
  
Smirking at his comment she replied "no problem"  
  
~~~  
  
[Downtown]  
  
As his frustration grew so did the intensity of his recklessness. He had already destroyed the inside of a building, the outside of another and injured four people but he didn't care. He was a freak. His parents told so, his friends told him so and so did the people who supposedly tried to help him. This is what propelled him into his rage induced rampage in the downtown area.  
  
At first he just wanted to release some frustration in an abandoned building but when a group kids from his school saw him use his powers their taunts sent him reeling and he lost control. None of them had gotten hurt, that hadn't happened till later when he reached a populated outdoor café and snapped using his powers to crush a car, making it explode and hurting those who were in the immediate vicinity in the process.  
  
Now he sat on the trunk of a broken down car in a junkyard trying hard not to let his anger take control of him again. He'd fled to this location when heard the police sirens in the distance. Running as fast as he could for as long as he could he didn't stop until he was deep inside the junkyard, smashing the windshields of two cars when he did  
  
"Nothing matters anymore. Let them come. I will show them how dangerous I really am" he muttered to himself as he sat and waited for the cops to show while constantly morphing his hand into different instruments of destruction. A satisfying smile creeping across his face when his hand morphed into a large axe and stayed like that. "Yes let them come"  
  
~~~  
  
The team arrived at the outdoor café where the bystanders had been injured. They searched the surrounding area for some time looking for anyone who might have seen where the person who caused the devastation had gone  
  
"Everyone was too afraid to even look at him more or less notice what direction he took off in" noted Shalimar as she examined the area and sniffed the air for a scent  
  
"You're not picking up anything?" asked Brennan  
  
"No nothing, maybe Emma has though" she replied as they walked over to Emma and the others  
  
"Emma did you get a hit?" Brennan asked as they approached them  
  
"Anger and fear when I got close to the wrecked vehicle I also picked up a stray emotion of his heading in that direction" she said pointing in the general direction of the junkyard. Given she already knew where he was she really did get the emotional hits off the young man. Plus she wanted to make sure what Marc had told her was the truth.  
  
"What was the stray emotion?" asked Shalimar  
  
"Anger and lots of it, I don't think he is sane anymore" Emma replied  
  
"Alright so let's head that way and see if Emma picks anything else up" suggested Jesse They agreed and started off in the general direction of the junkyard.  
  
~~~  
  
When they reached the entrance to the junkyard Emma got another hit- this time of the young man's mental and emotional state  
  
"He is very angry at what he is" Emma noted "he is also very unstable mentally. I am now sure is not sane anymore and I don't know how he is going to react to us"  
  
"Considering what he did to that car back there I suggest we split up, this way if whoever finds him the others can help from a different direction, he won't be expecting it either" suggested Brennan  
  
"That might be a better idea, he has control over his powers but not enough so that he can focus it in two different directions at the same time" added Emma "plus his little rampage has made him tired"  
  
"Ok so I will go this way" said Shalimar pointing off to the left  
  
"I don't think anyone should be going off alone" replied Emma knowing what Marc's vision had in store  
  
"I'll have a better chance of sneaking up on him if I am alone" retorted Shalimar  
  
"She has a point" added Marc. Everyone turned to him and gave him a look mainly because he had been extremely quiet the entire time and everyone was shocked that he chose to spoke. Especially Emma  
  
"Ok so then Jesse and I will go the other way and Emma, you and Marc go straight ahead. If anyone finds him contact everyone this guy wrecked an SUV with his bare hands so just because he might be tired doesn't mean he isn't dangerous" ordered Brennan looking directly at Shalimar.  
  
Just as they were about to split up Brennan grabbed Shalimar's arm and pulled her aside "please Shal be careful"  
  
Rubbing a hand on his forearm she smiled "I will, I promise. Now let's get this guy before he disappears" when she was finished she took off in her direction before he had time to protest.  
  
"You know she can take care of herself" said Jesse  
  
"Yeah I know it's just..."  
  
"The uncertainty of it all and the fact that Marc might be hiding something?" finished Jesse  
  
"Yeah" Brennan replied  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...Coming up next- we find out why Marc knocked Emma unconscious. Plus will Shalimar listen to Brennan and stay put? Wanna find out? Well you'll have to Review and wait (but I promise I won't make you guys suffer for too long!) 


	13. chapter 13

~~~  
  
[Junkyard]  
  
Walking between the rows of cars Emma took in their surroundings and making sure they were out of hearing distance of the others she finally spoke "why the hell did you agree to let Shalimar go off on her own?"  
  
Looking around Marc replied "because we are going to shadow her, we know when and where so if we get there first then we can step in" when he was finished he started walking again  
  
Jogging to catch up with him Emma finally put all the pieced together "you're going to sacrifice yourself aren't you?" when he didn't reply she grabbed his arm and stopped him "aren't you?"  
  
Looking at her for moment "yes" was all he said  
  
"Why I though we went over this?"  
  
"Just don't try and stop me ok"  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know that you made other trips I sensed it from you when you walked past me in your room"  
  
Looking from her then off into the distance he remained silent. Emma was about to ask again when she felt a hand connect with her jaw knocking her into a nearby car where she hit her head and lost consciousness  
  
"I'm sorry but it has to be this way" he said to her before heading off to shadow Shalimar  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar moved stealthily through the broken down cars cautiously looking in all directions as she went. She wasn't sure where she was in relation to the new mutant but her feral senses told her she was close. Letting her eyes go feral she picked up a lone figure sitting on car trunk with his head in his hands.  
  
She slowly moved towards the figure but she inadvertently knocked over a car bumper that was strewn in her path. Quickly hiding behind a stack of vehicles she cursed herself for being so careless and hoped that the noise hadn't tipped off the mutant to her presence. After a moment she glanced around the side of the cars to find that the figure was no longer in sight. Once again letting her eyes go feral yellow she searched her surroundings looking for the mutant.  
  
"Damn" she muttered to herself. Suddenly the ground began to shake slightly and if it weren't for her feral reflexes she probably would have crushed by a falling car. As she rolled out of the way she caught sight of the figure as he ran between an adjacent stack of cars. Without giving it a second she took off after him.  
  
~~~  
  
Rubbing the sore spot on her jaw, Emma cursed herself for being so stupid as to let herself get sucker punched. Rising from her spot on the ground she dusted herself off and tried to get a hit off Marc and Shalimar. Concentrating hard she was able to get an image of a large red SUV perched on a pole in a large open area. Realizing this must be the center of the junkyard she quickly headed in that direction hoping she wasn't too late.  
  
She was about half way to the center of the junkyard when she ran into Brennan and Jesse  
  
"Whoa Emma slow down" Jesse said as he grabbed her arm to stop her  
  
"Where is Marc?" Brennan asked  
  
"He knocked me out and took off after Shalimar. He is going to sacrifice himself in her place in order to set things right" she replied through heavy breathes  
  
"What do you mean in Shalimar's place?" Brennan asked nervously  
  
"Yeah I thought he didn't see anything when he went to future" added Jesse  
  
"I made him tell me and show me everything. He feels guilty that all this is happening and apparently he set up the whole time travel to the past so you could change it" she said looking to Brennan "He told me that Shalimar was next and that since two people cheated death then two people have to die in order to set things straight. But what I sensed from him before we left sanctuary makes me think what he told me was wrong. That is why we need to find them now"  
  
"Do you know which way he went?" asked Jesse  
  
"I got an image which I think is the center of the junkyard that is where he is headed" she replied  
  
Brennan quickly brought his ring to his mouth "Shal do you read?"  
  
"Yeah what is it?" she whispered back  
  
"Where are you?" he asked  
  
"I am following our new mutant towards the center of the junkyard. Bastard nearly crushed me with a stack of cars" she growled  
  
"Look stay where you are. We are going to come to you"  
  
"What? Why?" she asked in a confused tone  
  
"We'll explain when we get there just stay put please"  
  
"Ok" she replied before cutting the link  
  
"Alright Emma lead the way" Brennan said after the link was closed  
  
The three teammates hurried to Shalimar's location hoping they weren't going to be too late to stop whatever it was that Marc saw which caused him to knock Emma unconscious and take off.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....We're getting towards the end. Hope you guys are enjoying the lack of real cliffhangers!! R&R before you leave. 


	14. chapter 14

~~~  
  
He'd overheard her conversation with the others and waited for her to predictably disobey her husband's plea and continue after the mutant. After a moment he wasn't disappointed; Shalimar let her eyes go feral before slowly moving in the direction he knew she would.  
  
Waiting till she was out of sight he circled around the cars so he would be in the perfect position to do what needed to be done.  
  
~~~  
  
She really wanted to listen to Brennan when he told her stay put but when she caught sight of the mutant moving away from her position her instincts told her to act. She knew that if he got too far away they would lose him in the maze of cars, so she decided to listen to those instincts and go after him.  
  
~~~  
  
"Guys Shal is on the move" announced Emma  
  
"You're sure?" asked Brennan  
  
"Yeah I can sense her apprehension" she replied  
  
"What about Marc?" asked Jesse  
  
"He is on the move also but I can't tell where"  
  
"Shal come in" Brennan said into his ring. When there was no answer he tried again "Shalimar if you can hear me answer"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she turned it off" said Jesse  
  
"Yeah let's just get there. How much further Emma?"  
  
"Not too far, come on" she replied leading them deeper into the junkyard towards Shalimar and the new mutant  
  
~~~  
  
Using her feral senses, Shalimar could make out the silhouette of the young mutant as he hid behind a row of cars. Moving cautiously along the dirt path she crouched low so not to alert him to her presence any more than she already had. She was ready to pounce when she sensed some one else's presence nearby.  
  
Frantically looking in every direction she opened up her senses fully stretching them out over her surroundings trying to get a location of the other presence. After locating the person she took one last look at the new mutant and moved in the direction of the second person.  
  
~~~  
  
He had been watching her intently waiting for her to make her move and he was surprised when she didn't. He was even more surprised when she disappeared from the spot he had been watching her. Looking toward the new mutant he noticed she wasn't there and he became nervous that she had gone a different way or things were changing from what he saw earlier.  
  
"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind him making him jump  
  
"You scared the hell out of me" he replied turning to look at her  
  
"You didn't answer my question and where is Emma?" Shalimar asked crowding the fellow mutant's space making him uncomfortable  
  
"She is with the others"  
  
"Why were you following me and why isn't she with you?" she asked again this time letting her eyes go feral.  
  
Marc swallowed hard and was about to answer when he felt the car he was leaning on begin to shake. Shalimar must have felt it too, he theorized, because before he had a chance to react she had pulled both of them out of harm's way  
  
Two cars tumbled over onto the car he had been leaning against effectively crushing it and the immediate surrounding area causing a loud bang.  
  
Looking from the rubble to the new mutant before them Shalimar cursed herself for turning off her comlink and not listening to Brennan when he said to stay put.  
  
~~~  
  
They were nearly to Shalimar's location when they heard the loud crash  
  
"You hear that?" asked Jesse  
  
"Yeah it came from this way" replied Brennan as he took off in the direction the sound came from "Shalimar" he screamed as he went hoping she could hear him  
  
~~~ TBC 


	15. chapter 15

~~~

Marc and Shalimar merely looked into the eyes of the young man before them and they were terrified by what they saw. The young man had no emotion behind his blue eyes what so ever as he stared back at them.

"Why won't people just leave me alone?" he screamed at them bringing his hands and turning them into two large hammers 

"We are here to help you" Shalimar yelled to him but it didn't seem to register with him as he raised his hands above head. Seeing his mid section left open Shalimar quickly stood up and kicked him in his stomach making him stumble back. "come on" she yelled to Marc as they moved away from the coughing mutant

"That guy is totally insane" Marc said after they stopped running

"Yeah no kidding" she replied turning on her com ring "Brennan can you hear me?"

"Shal where are you? Are you ok?" 

"Yeah we're fine but our new mutant has gone completely insane" as soon as she finished the sentence the young mutant landed on top of a nearby car fists first smashing in the roof

"Going somewhere?" he asked with a sadistic smirk before changing his hands into large, what can only be described as pitchforks and lunging at them

Pushing Marc out of the way Shalimar rolled in the opposite direction narrowly avoiding the man's sharp instruments. "Listen we only want to help you" she tried to plead with again giving Brennan and the others enough time to find them. 

The man ignored her and swung his left hand at her. Shalimar leant back and watched the knives pass by her mid section, narrowly missing. When his hand completely passed her she punched him the face causing him to down on one knee. She went to go punch him again when he morphed that hand into a type of shield and backhanded her sending sprawling onto the dirt floor. 

Dazed she tried to stand as she saw the man smile wickedly and lung at her with his opposite knife morphed hand outstretched. He had just about reached her when a loud shout rung out

"NO" screamed Marc as he jumped in front of Shalimar and was impaled with all three of the knives. He looked the fellow mutant in the eyes as he struggled to stay on his feet.

Just as he let go of the new mutant and began to sink to the ground Brennan, Jesse and Emma came from a stack of cars. Seeing Marc slump to the ground and the new mutant re focus his attention to Shalimar, Brennan charged and fired a large telsa coil at the man's back sending him flying into a nearby smashed car.

"Shal" he said afterwards as he and the others rushed to her side as she cradled the dying Marc in her arms

"Why?" she asked

"You were all there except me" he said as the blood began to trickle down the side of his cheek

Shalimar sobbed as Emma kneeled before both of them "Let me ease the pain" Emma said as she shot a mental blast at the dying man

***

_The two were surrounded by warmth and light as they stood on the thin line between life and death._

_"I die happy Emma" he said to her_

_"What did you see that made you do what you did?"_

_"I saw happiness but it wasn't mine. I realized that in order for it all stop I needed to take myself out of the equation and here" he raised his hands indicating their surroundings "I am"_

_"There had to have been another way"_

_"No I think in the back of my mind I always knew this is what had to be done" he replied giving her a hug "The future is a beautiful place and you are all going to be very happy" he smiled before letting go of her and heading toward the light_

_Emma felt herself being pulled in the other direction and before she knew it she was back in reality_

***

Emma blinked several times in order to clear her thoughts. She looked down at Marc with a tear stained face "thank you" he whispered before closing his eyes forever

"What did he mean by we were all there except him?" asked Jesse

"He realized that it was him who was causing all the trouble with death. He told me the only way to make it stop was to take himself out of the equation and when he did everything worked out. He said he was dying happy and that the future is beautiful place and we should enjoy it" explained Emma as she wiped a tear from her cheek

Placing a hand on her shoulder Shalimar did the best she could to comfort the psionic "we will make sure we do" 

Emma smiled at her friend's words "yeah" she whispered as she nodded before falling silent and giving the feral a hug

After a moment Brennan spoke "Let's take him back to sanctuary, give him a proper burial" 

~~~

TBC……..One chapter to go!! Let me know what you think of it by leaving a review.


	16. chapter 16The End

~~~

The team decided to bury Marc on the mountain since it was discovered the young man had no living relatives. At the service they all admitted they didn't know the man well but each made a vow that his sacrifice would not be in vain and they would all live their lives to the fullest.

Adam also decided that it in light of Marc's sacrifice the time was right to bestow Megan and Keith with their rings and officially welcome them to the team.

When everyone was done speaking the girls placed white roses on the fresh grave and they all shared a moment of silence. The group began to then disperse but Emma remained behind.

Turning and noticing that Emma was still standing by the grave Adam paused and returned to her side "from what the other's tell me he died peacefully"

She nodded "I've never sensed that amount of peace from anyone. I ease the pain of the wound but he had already accepted his fate"

The two stood silently for some time before Emma suggested they go inside with the others. Looking back once more at the fresh grave she whispered a "thank you" and then continued on into sanctuary.

~~~

[Next Morning]

Shalimar snuggled deeper into Brennan's letting out a small purr as she did so. She was exhausted, she had spent most of the night talking with Emma about what she saw and felt from Marc during his last moments. The feral asked the psionic if she and he and a thing going on but Emma emphatically said no and that she had her eye on someone else. Shalimar merely laughed because she already had a pretty good idea who that person was.

***

_"So are you going to tell me?" Shalimar asked_

_"Tell you what?" Emma slyly replied_

_"Who you have your eye on?"_

_"Sorry Shal but there is no way I am going to tell you before I tell him" the two laughed_

_"Not even a hint?"_

_"Nope, but why do I get the feeling you already know?"_

_"Well Emma you may be able to sense other's emotions but being a feral, I tend to watch all of more closely than you think" was all she said before rising and leaving the psionic pondering the ferla's last words._

_Smiling to herself Emma and giving Shalimar's retreating form one last look, she decided to make good on the promise she had made to Marc and live her life to fullest._

_*** _

Lifting her head from Brennan's chest she glanced at the clock. Noting the time she was dreading what was going to come running through their door any second. Their son was cute, smart and loveable but his sense of timing was something the young feral/elemental had yet to master.

Hearing the door creak open slowly she quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. //Two can play this game// she thought to herself. When the figure was close enough she quickly rolled over and yelled "BOO"

The young boy squealed with laughter as Shalimar grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed. Unfortunately Sean wasn't the only one who was shocked by his mother's loud exclamation. 

In fact Brennan reacted so quickly he nearly fell out of bed when he sat up "ahh I'm awake" Shalimar and Sean merely laughed at him. Looking at his family's laughing faces "Oh you think that is funny huh?" he asked reaching out and tickling his wife and son with one hand each

"Bren…..nan…..stop" yelped Shalimar. Brennan stopped tickling her and now used both hands to tickle their son

"Mommy make daddy stop" squealed the boy

"What do you think Brennan?" Shalimar asked Brennan

"I don't know he did try and sneak in here" he replied with a smirk

Shalimar returned his smirk and after a moment the couple double teamed in a tickling frenzy until he had tears of laughter streaming down his face and his squeals could be heard throughout sanctuary.

~~~

Emma lay in bed smiling as she listened to the young boy's squeals along with his parent's laughter. //Yep their future was definitely going to be a happy one// she thought to herself as she rolled over and snuggled into Jesse's muscular chest and felt his arm tighten around her.

**THE END……..Well that is it. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, ok? Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


End file.
